


Jahrzehnte ohne Schlaf

by eurydike



Category: Take That
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-07 04:28:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1115510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eurydike/pseuds/eurydike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Aber mit dir waren die Nächte immer warm' oder wie Jason und Howard es endlich kapieren.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jahrzehnte ohne Schlaf

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Insomnia Decades](https://archiveofourown.org/works/120002) by [halotolerant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/halotolerant/pseuds/halotolerant). 



> Kommentar der Autorin: Das ist Fiktion und einzig zur Unterhaltung gedacht. Die Begebenheiten in dieser Geschichte entstammen alle meiner schrägen Fantasie.

Jason will einfach nur schlafen.

Zu dem Zeitpunkt sind sie alle noch normale Menschen und Schlaf ist weder eine Auszeichnung noch eine Seltenheit, er ist nicht undenkbar, nur etwas, das er in dieser Nacht nicht finden kann. 

Hat es da angefangen? Wäre das alles nie geschehen, wenn er schon vor Stunden eingeschlafen wäre, wie er es gewollt hatte? Manchmal fällt es ihm schwer, das zu glauben, und dann hasst er Rob auf so ungewöhnliche, begierige Weise, dass ihm schlecht wird.

Aber das kommt später.

In dieser Nacht will er einfach nur schlafen.

Früher hat er nie Probleme damit gehabt, nicht einmal in dem lauten Teil von Manchester, in dem er aufgewachsen ist, in Schlafzimmern vollgestopft mit ihm und seinen Geschwistern.

Aber wie sich in den paar Monaten, die die Band nun zusammen ist, herausgestellt hat, hat Rob ganz eigene Talente, und die beinhalten offenbar, dass er nachts stundenlang nur reden und vor sich hin quengeln kann.

Es war ein langer Tag: zwei kilometerweit voneinander entfernte Teeniediscos, stundenlange Fahrten im Bus und Rob hat entschieden, dass es nun, wo sie um halb ein Uhr morgens endlich in der winzigen, schäbigen Pension angekommen sind, Zeit ist, endlos darüber herzuziehen, dass Nigel sie keine Mädchen ins Zimmer holen lässt. Und darüber, dass ihm der Schwanz wegen zu seltenem Gebrauch bald abfällt, und all den anderen Quatsch, den Teenager erzählen.

Rückblickend weiß Jason sowieso nicht mehr genau, warum Rob und er sich in jener Nacht das Zimmer geteilt hatten, denn ja, in der Regel teilten sie sich alle immer ein Zimmer, aber normalerweise waren Rob und Mark unzertrennlich. Jahre später wird er sich fragen, ob Robs Meckerei mit etwas ganz anderem zu tun hatte, ob etwas vor sich gegangen war, das er völlig verpasst hatte, aber er wird sich nie recht trauen, Mark danach zu fragen.

In dieser Nacht jedoch ist Jason müde und er ist sauer und wenn Rob Sex will, dann sollte er sich verdammt nochmal gut überlegen, was er sich wünscht.

Jason steigt aus seinem (mit Rüschen bekränzten, zitronengelben) Einzelbett, geht die zwei Schritte zu Robs Bett hinüber, zieht die Decke weg und legt die Hand auf Robs Boxershorts. Rob ist schon hart – schließlich ist er siebzehn –, gibt einen kurzen, überraschten Ton von sich und starrt Jason dann einfach an, als wolle er sehen, ob Jason wirklich den Mut hat, das durchzuziehen.

Und Jason hat den Mut – er will schlafen, verdammt nochmal, er will, dass das Geschwätz aufhört, koste es, was es wolle –, reibt Rob zwei-, drei-, viermal, und Rob kommt schnell, läuft dabei rot an und hinterlässt einen Fleck auf dem Stoff, der sich vor seinem Schwanz ausdehnt. 

„Mach das Licht aus“, sagt Jason, geht zum Zimmer hinaus und den Gang hinunter, um sich im hässlichen, avocadofarbenen Gemeinschaftsbad die Hände zu waschen. Rob denkt vielleicht, dass er sich einen runterholt, aber so ist es nicht, darum ging es ihm nicht.

Als Jason zurückkommt, legt er sich in sein eigenes, irrsinnig kleines Einzelbett, und Rob schnarcht schon. Im Dunkeln wird Jason allmählich bewusst, dass er seine Augen nicht geschlossen hat und selbst in der Stille keinen Schlaf findet.

________________________________________

Mittlerweile schafft Jason es nur noch, wenn er vor dem Tanzen drei Cola zu sich nimmt. Das Getränk, nicht die Drogen, denn (a) so verdammt blöd ist er nicht und (b) kann er sich beim Gehalt, das Nigel ihnen bezahlt, kein Kokain leisten.

Tanzen, nicht singen, denn Nigel hat sich nie zurückgehalten, Jason klarzumachen, wofür er hier ist. 

Es sind also drei Büchsen voll mit kaltem, braunem Zuckerwasser, womit er seine eigenen Diätvorschriften bricht, aber nur so kommt er bei den langen, ruhelosen Nächten zur Energie, die er braucht.

Es ist nicht wegen Schuldgefühlen oder weil er sich Sorgen macht. Auch nicht aus Angst. Es ist einfach... als würde sein Hirn nie zur Ruhe kommen, als wolle es einen wichtigen Gedanken zu Ende denken, von dem er nichts weiß.

Die Augen tun ihm weh, am Morgen ist er bissig, unglaublich frustriert und schenkt sich mit zitternden Händen mehr Kaffee ein.

Und weil er es doch ab und zu schafft, einfach so mal für eine Viertelstunde zu schlafen, tut er das zu den willkürlichsten, ungünstigsten Gelegenheiten. Zum Beispiel eines Morgens im Frühstücksraum einer weiteren Pension – dem Cozy Inn, Liverpool, rosarote Veloursteppiche, orangefarbene Bettdecken, verbrannter Toast und verlaufene Eier – an Howards Schulter gelehnt.

Jason merkt, was passiert ist, als er aufwacht und ihm ein leichter Schmerz an der Schläfe sagt, dass sie wohl auf Howards Schulterknochen gestützt gewesen war. Sein Mundwinkel ist kalt und, oh, großartig, er sabbert doch tatsächlich.

Howard ist ziemlich ruhig und Jason mag ihn ganz gern, weiß jedoch kaum etwas über ihn, wie zum Beispiel ob er ihm bis in alle Zeiten böse sein und ihn von jetzt an dauernd damit aufziehen wird.

Er hebt blinzelnd den Kopf, erhascht den feinen Waschmittelgeruch von Howards Pullover und wartet auf das Gelächter.

Sie sind die einzigen im Raum und Howard schaut unbekümmert von der Daily Sport auf, eine Tasse Tee in der anderen Hand.

„Hab‘ ihnen gesagt, sie sollen sich verpissen“, erklärt Howard ruhig. „Denn du hast ewig nicht mehr geschlafen, oder?“

Jason wünschte, er hätte nicht angefangen, Jane Austen zu lesen, um seine Bildungslücken zu füllen, denn dann wüsste er nicht, dass es das ist, was mal als ‚starr vor Angst‘ bezeichnet: dieses starke Erröten und der Gedanke ‚Warum-geht-nicht-etwas-in-die-Luft-und-hält-die-Welt-an‘.

„Sorry“, sagt er und leckt sich nervös über die Lippen. „Wegen... sorry. Sind wir zu spät?“

„Es ist erst zehn“, versichert ihm Howard.

Und Jason starrt ihn an, denn das heißt, er hat tatsächlich eine ganze Stunde geschlafen.

________________________________________

Howard zieht ihn nie damit auf, an dem Tag nicht und auch zwei Tage später nicht, als Jason sich wieder an seine Schulter lehnt, während sie nach einem langen, regnerischen Tag an der Live-Veranstaltung eines regionalen Radiosenders im Bus sitzen und Jason die feuchten Pommes vom Schoss zu Boden fallen.

In jener Nacht im Hotel zur Gelben Narzisse, Salford (Das war ein Leitmotiv, wer hätte gedacht, dass einem eine verflixte Blume in weniger als dreißig Minuten so verleiden konnte?), sammelt Howard Jasons Tasche zusammen mit seiner ein, denn schließlich haben sie schon oft das Zimmer geteilt. Inzwischen haben sie sich alle schon oft etwas geteilt, nach den ganzen Monaten.

Aber in jener Nacht, als Jason immer noch rauszufinden versucht, warum er sich so merkwürdig fühlt (als wäre die Luft weicher oder als würde er sich langsamer darin bewegen, irgendwie prickelnd), schlüpft Howard zu Jason ins Bett und schläft ruhig ein, einen Arm zwanglos über Jasons Brust gelegt.

Und am nächsten Morgen weckt er Jason auf, denn Jason hat die ganze Nacht durchgeschlafen.

________________________________________

Man gewöhnt sich viel schneller daran, zu schlafen, als dass man sich daran gewöhnt, nicht schlafen zu können.

Und offensichtlich kann man sich daran gewöhnen, sich ein Bett mit einem Bandkollegen zu teilen, am Morgen schlechten Atem auf dem Kissen zu riechen und dass der andere schnarcht.

Im Winter, wenn sie in Zimmern mit Elektroheizungen aus dem Jahre 1975 übernachten, ist Howard wie eine Wärmeflasche und scheint sich nichts dabei zu denken, sich ganz nah an Jason heranzulassen, um die Wärme im Bett zu behalten.

Manchmal dreht Jason sich nachts im Bett um, vergräbt den Kopf an Howards Nacken und wacht in seinen Haaren schnuppernd auf.

________________________________________

Jason hatte gewusst, dass sie würden Opfer bringen müssen, sobald sie einen Nummer-Eins-Hit landeten. Er hatte, als sie anfingen, nur nicht gewusst, was diese Opfer genau sein würden.

Es ist wie im Märchen, in einem wahren, ungekürzten Märchen mit Messern und Blut – man bekommt, was man sich am meisten wünscht, oder zumindest das, von dem man meint, es sei ein Herzenswunsch, und man zahlt dafür. Mit den Haaren, mit der Stimme, mit Schlaf...

Als Jason zum ersten Mal darauf hinweist, dass das Hotel zu groß sei, es zu viele Reporter habe und sie nicht mehr rechtfertigen könnten, sich eine Suite zu teilen, sagt Howard nichts.

Howard hatte ihm schließlich einen Gefallen getan, überlegt Jason, als Howard auch Wochen später nie mehr versucht hat, wieder in sein Zimmer zu kommen. Und weil er gesagt hat, er brauche es nicht, hat Howard auch keinen Grund, es zu versuchen.

Jason denkt viel darüber nach. Nächtelang.

________________________________________

Jason ist mit Austen fertig und findet Dickens schwerfälliger, aber bei Nicholas Nickleby gibt es diese Stelle mit einem Mädchen, das zehn Sekunden lang mit einem Typen in einer Opernloge festsitzt und über das sich danach alle den Mund zerreißen. Als Jason die Stelle liest, ertappt er sich dabei, verständnisvoll zu nicken. Selbst mit einem so strengen Manager wie Nigel spüren sie die Blicke der englischen Presse schon auf sich ruhen.

Aber der Ruhm, der große Ruhm, bringt auch die Groupies mit sich und die Mädchen ziehen durch ihre Betten wie vom Fließband, als hätten sie an dem Tag, als sie Nummer Eins wurden, einen Blankoscheck für Mösen bekommen. Sie müssen sich nicht Mühe geben, sie müssen nicht nett oder sich selbst sein, es reicht schon aus, dass sie in der Band sind.

Schlafen müssen sie sowieso nicht, das wäre eine verschwendete Nacht.

Das ist vielleicht der Grund dafür, denkt Jason später, dass Gary sich so über die junge Frau aufgeregt hat, die Nein sagte. 

Oder nicht Nein an sich – sie hatte an der spontanen After-Show-Party, die sie im Hotel geschmissen hatten, die ganze Nacht mit Gary getanzt. Sie hatte in ihrem engen Kleid eine hübsche Figur gemacht und war heiß genug gewesen, um ein Model zu sein, und ja, Jason ist später ziemlich sicher, dass sie das ist, auf dem Titelbild der Glamour.

Aber in jener Nacht gibt ihr Aussehen ihr den Mut, Nein zu sagen, als Gary versucht, sie mit nach oben zu nehmen. Und Jason, der das Ganze untätig von der Bar aus beobachtet, während eine andere Tussi ihm auf eine Weise, der er keine Beachtung schenken mag, die Hand unters Hemd steckt, bemerkt das Durcheinander.

Sie lehnt sich mit den Lippen an Garys Ohr, ihr glänzender, roter Lippenstift ist nicht einmal verschmiert, und sagt etwas und Gary wirft Jason, der sich fragt, ob sie ihm erzählt hat, sie habe schon was mit ihm gehabt oder sonst einen Mist, einen scharfen Blick zu.

Als Gary ihn packt und ihm die Sache betrunken in einem Gang erklärt, stellt sich heraus, dass die Frau nicht nur mit einem von ihnen ficken will. Sie will sie beide ficken. Zur gleichen Zeit. Im selben Zimmer.

Gary ist schon fast hart und nuschelt und verzehrt sich nach dieser Frau. Und Jason bringt es nicht über sich, ihm das zu verweigern.

Noch etwas später stellt sich heraus, dass die Frau eigentlich kein Interesse daran hat, sie beide zu ficken, sondern dass sie in Wirklichkeit dabei zusehen will, wie sie beide es miteinander treiben. Aber zu dem Zeitpunkt ist Gary so spitz und zu betrunken, um vernünftig zu sein, und wirft Jason seltsame, verzweifelte und verängstigte Blicke zu, die besagen, dass er sehr wohl weiß, dass er der Sache schon längst nicht mehr gewachsen ist.

Jason bläst ihm behutsam einen. Er ist auf die Knie gegangen und Gary sitzt keuchend vor ihm am Rand des Doppelbetts, die Hände in die (makellos weiße) Bettdecke gekrallt, und starrt die Zimmerdecke und die Frau an, die auf einem Stuhl sitzt und sich mit der Hand immer schneller zwischen den Beinen reibt.

Gary versucht, die Hüften nicht zu ruckartig zu bewegen, im Zimmer riecht es nach Erregung, die Hand der Frau macht glitschige Geräusche und Jason hat nie behauptet, dass Bisexualität das Leben einfacher macht.

Er kommt in seiner Hose, gleich nachdem Gary in seinem Mund gekommen ist.

Als er in seine eigene Suite zurückgeht und dabei in einem Korridor, der sich hin und her zu bewegen scheint, an anderen Leuten vorbeikommt, ist es sechs Uhr früh. Rob ist mit seinen seltsamen Freunden zusammen, springt auf und ab, nimmt alle in die Arme und hat fast Schaum vor dem Mund. Mark ist bei ihm, versucht vielleicht, ihn zu beruhigen, und wird dabei von einer jungen Frau abgelenkt, die ihm ihre manikürte Hand in aller Öffentlichkeit in die Hose steckt.

Howard hat in jedem Arm eine junge Frau, eine davon mit entblößten Brüsten. Und Jason hat Wichse auf seinem Hemd und Sand in den Augen und kann sich nicht auf Howards Gesicht konzentrieren oder so lange das Gleichgewicht halten, um mit Howard zu sprechen. Er hat so gut wie das ganze letzte halbe Jahr nicht gut geschlafen und kommt nun wieder zu diesen Punkt, an den er sich erinnert, an dem er gerne ohne ersichtlichen Grund zu weinen anfangen möchte und sich einfach kaputt fühlt.

Vielleicht hat er sich die Zähne schon geputzt – wenn er müde ist, vergisst er manchmal Dinge –, aber er putzt sie sich, nur für den Fall, und trinkt so schnell er kann eine Flasche Wasser aus dem Kühlschrank.

Das Zimmer dreht sich.

Jason lässt sich aufs Bett fallen, schließt die Augen und bleibt wach.

________________________________________

„Kannst du schlafen?“, murmelt Howard während einer fünfminütigen Pause im Deutschlandprogramm vorsichtig.

Jason sieht ihn einen Augenblick an, seine großen, beunruhigten Augen und die Knutschflecke an Howards Hals, die davon sprechen, dass er jede Nacht eine großartige Zeit verlebt.

„Ja“, sagt Jason schulterzuckend. Was im Prinzip stimmt, denn auch fünf Minuten Schlaf ist Schlaf.

Howard blinzelt und schließt den Mund, als hätte er noch etwas sagen wollen, es sich dann aber anders überlegt.

Howard fragt nicht mehr nach.

________________________________________

Von 1994 an nimmt Jason dann Schlafmittel. Er hat dabei nicht das beste Gefühl, aber er bleibt damit wenigstens einigermaßen klar im Kopf und die Augen tun ihm nicht weh.

[align type="center"]________________________________________[/align]

Als Howard noch neben ihm schlief, damals in der seltsamen Zeit davor, die nun so unvorstellbar scheint und in der sie ganz einfach in Restaurants gehen und in Läden etwas kaufen konnten, sagten sie manchmal Dinge.

Sie sprachen, ins Bettzeug oder in die warme Luft zwischen ihren Körpern murmelnd, miteinander. Sorgen, Ängste, Witze, was das Leben jeden Tag so mit sich brachte. Manchmal besprachen sie Tanznummern und Howard zeichnete mit seinen langen Fingern in Augenhöhe Beispiele auf das Laken und Jason machte mit.

Als die Band vor drei Jahren anfängt, über eine Trennung zu sprechen, kann Jason in Howards Augen erkennen, dass ihm das alles nicht so gut passt, wie er vorgibt, aber Jason findet nicht die richtigen Worte dafür.

An gewissen Tagen ist es so, als befänden sie sich alle in verschiedenen Seifenblasen, als wären sie selbst dann nicht im gleichen Raum, wenn sie auf der Bühne sind oder auf dem selben Sofa im Fernsehen.

Und dann, manchmal, wohnt allem eine gewisse Atemlosigkeit bei, eine Art Nachbeben.

„Es ist eine gute Idee“, sagt Jason eines Abends im Hotel in London zu Mark, obwohl es eher eine Frage ist. Sie haben zusammen ein Problem mit den Gästelistekarten geregelt, weil es ein Durcheinander mit der Liste gegeben hat und ihre Verwandten leer ausgegangen sind.

„Es ist eine gute Idee“, beteuert Mark, klopft aber mit den Fingern auf den Stift, den er in der Hand hält. „Ich kann es kaum erwarten, nicht mehr jedes Mal, wenn ich auftrete, _It Only Takes a Minute_ singen zu müssen.“

Jason nickt, denn das ist zweifellos ein unbestreitbarer Vorteil.

Mark klopft etwas schneller mit den Fingern. „Wir lösen uns auf“, sagt er, in seiner Stimme klingt Verwunderung mit. „Wir haben das alles so lange aufgebaut und beschützt und jetzt reißen wir es nieder.“

Jason hat nicht erwartet, dass Mark ihn als nächstes küssen wird, aber sobald es geschieht, versteht er es, dieses Bedürfnis, etwas zu versuchen und sich einander anzunähern, dieses Bedürfnis, etwas zu versuchen und sich darin zu üben, auch mal Scheiße zu bauen. Und Jason hat nichts dagegen einzuwenden – schließlich ist Mark schön, keine Frage, und sein Mund ist überraschend grob, seine Zunge bewegt sich schnell und eifrig und er berührt ihn so ungeschickt, dass Jason vermutet, dass Mark das noch nie mit einem Mann getan hat.

Irgendwie freut es Jason ungemein, dass Mark sich seinen Weg in dieses Geschäft nicht erlutschen musste, denn Jason, na ja, man wird in einer Show im Hauptprogramm kein Tänzer in der ersten Reihe, wenn man den Tee kocht, sagen wir es mal so.

Howard hatte so schockiert geschaut, als Jason das erwähnt hatte, und dann hatte er ihn auf die Stirn geküsst, nur einmal und schnell, und gesagt: „Verdammte Schweine“, und hatte Jason danach das Thema wechseln lassen.

Auf einmal spürt Jason diesen seltsamen Schmerz mitten in der Brust, um den herum Frustration und Wut aufglühen – etwas hat Howard durcheinander gebracht und Jason weiß nicht, was es ist oder wie er nah genug an Howard heran kommen kann, um sich danach zu erkundigen.

Er küsst Mark fester, reißt ihm das Hemd vom Leib – sind ja nur Kleider, sie kaufen sowieso immer neue –, saugt an einer Sehne an Marks Hals und hört, wie Mark dabei stöhnend aushaucht, eine Tonlage höher, als er singen kann. Jason verteilt seine Küsse Marks glatte Brust hinab, beißt in die Brustmuskeln, lässt seine Zunge um den Nabel kreisen und spürt dabei, wie die Muskeln sich zusammenziehen. Er kennt sie gut, denn sie alle haben so oft halbnackt auf der Bühne gestanden, dass das hier ihm so vertraut ist wie Marks Gesicht.

Jason nimmt Marks Schwanz in seinen Mund, bewegt diesen auf und ab und fragt sich, ob er Schwänze immer noch so tief in sich aufnehmen kann wie früher. Dann erinnert er sich an Rob auf einem Zitronengelben Leintuch vor fünf Jahren und eine Spirale aus Schuld-Wut-warum-vielleicht wallt in ihm auf, wie immer, wenn er an Rob denkt.

Er packt Marks Arsch mit beiden Händen und nimmt Marks Schwanz noch tiefer in sich auf. Mark schreit auf, wimmert jedes Mal wieder, wenn sein Schwanz an Jasons Rachen stößt und über Jasons Zunge gleitet, heiß, hart und schmerzhaft.

Es reicht nicht. Nicht einmal annähernd.

Jason lässt unter Marks Protesten von Marks Schwanz ab, zieht sich aus und geht dann zu seinem Kulturbeutel, um Gleitmittel und ein Kondom zu holen. Er lässt den Gummischlauch über Marks Schwanz gleiten, ignoriert dabei Marks weit aufgerissene Augen und greift nach dem Gleitmittel, um sich vorzubereiten. Er nimmt sich nicht wirklich genug davon.

Mark wirkt verängstigt, aber er ist so erregt, dass vorne am Kondom schon ein Lusttropfen hängt.

„Bleib so“, weist Jason ihn an und geht über ihm in die Grätsche. Er lässt sich so schnell er es auszuhalten vermag nach unten gleiten und verspürt den brennenden Schmerz mit einem gewissen Triumph. Er hat das (mit Ausnahme dessen, was er mit einem Dildo und seinen eigenen Fingern tun kann), seit er in die Band gekommen ist, nicht mehr gehabt. Zu riskant.

Und damit kommt das zu einem verfickten Ende. Das ist Ficken. Die Band, die ihn fickt, er, der die Band fickt, das ist...

Er bewegt sich immer schneller, dreht die Hüften so, dass Marks Schwanz die richtige Stelle in ihm erreicht und Mark die Augen schließt, den Nacken krümmt, bei jedem Stoß stöhnt und blindlings nach etwas von Jason tastet, um sich daran festzuhalten.

Schlagartig fühlt Jason sich schuldig und lässt zu, dass Mark seine Hand nimmt, dass ihre Finger ineinander greifen und spürt, wie Marks Griff fester wird, als er sich seinem Orgasmus nähert.

Als Mark erstickt geschrien hat und gekommen ist, wendet Jason sich von ihm ab und wichst sich, bis er in seine Hand abspritzt. 

„Das hätte ich doch...“, setzt Mark an, stützt sich keuchend auf die Ellenbogen und sieht dabei beinahe verloren aus. Unsicher deutet er auf Jasons Leistengegend.

„Ich weiß.“ Jason legt sich auf den Teppich und starrt zum Kronleuchter hoch, der von der weißen Decke hängt. „Tut mir leid.“

„Was denn?“

„Keine Ahnung. Vielleicht, dass ich es nicht gewusst habe.“

Mark lehnt sich über ihn und sein Gesicht kommt in sein Blickfeld. Verdorben, lassen sich Jasons Gedanken vernehmen.

„Du hast nichts falsch gemacht, weißt du“, sagt Mark langsam. „Du musst dich nicht bestrafen.“

Jason lacht, aber es ist nicht die gute Art von Lachen. Dann wünscht er Mark gute Nacht, bedankt sich bei ihm und sagt, er müsse jetzt schlafen. Was im Prinzip auch stimmt.

Als er allein ist, wirft Jason die Schlaftabletten vom Balkon in die Themse, denn von heute Nacht an schwört er Substitutionsmitteln ab.

________________________________________

1995 – 2005. Zehn Jahre ohne anständigen Schlaf. Das erwähnt er sogar in der Scheißdokumentation.

________________________________________

Als sie vier sich in einem Raum voller Leute wiederfinden, die auf einmal wieder Fotos von ihnen schießen wollen, ist das kaum zu glauben.

Es ist wie im Märchen. Und weckt Jasons Misstrauen.

Aber es ist einfach. Nicht die Planung der Konzerte, das Komponieren der Lieder oder dass man dafür wieder ganze Wochen opfern muss, sondern das Wichtigste daran, dass sie sich nämlich alle wieder zusammen in einem Raum befinden. Das ist einfach. Ungefährlich, sicher, bekannt.

Sie vier... funktionieren einfach gut zusammen (Jason summt die Melodie aus Grease eine ganze Woche lang vor sich hin und ärgert sich nicht einmal darüber).

Es ist entspannend.

Und wenn man sich so fühlt, schläft man besser, sagen auch die meisten Bücher zu dem Thema. Das regelmäßige Tanzen hilft ebenfalls, die komplizierten Choreographien erfordern seine ganze Konzentration und machen ihn auf angenehme Art müde.

Außerdem hat er gelernt, damit zu leben. Hat gelernt, sich mit dem zufrieden zu geben, was er erreichen kann. 

Gary, Mark und Howard fangen wieder an, richtige Freunde für ihn zu werden, obwohl es manchmal eher so ist, als wären sie vier Männer, die sich zum ersten Mal begegnen. 

Und wessen Mund bei wem an welcher Stelle gelandet ist – das ist kein Thema.

Das ist also Runde Zwei, V 2.0, der Remix, was auch immer. Es ist neu, es ist besser und was sie vergessen haben, soll vermutlich auch einfach vergessen bleiben. Die Medien haben sich entschieden, dass sie sie – zumindest vorläufig – lieben und die Fans haben sich entschieden, dass sie sie gar nie zu lieben aufgehört haben und ja, wenn das der aktuelle Stand sein soll, kann Jason ganz gut damit leben.

Als er jung war, hatte er eine ganze Menge, ganz zu schweigen von seiner Jugend. Ihm ist bewusst, dass es mehr als genug sein sollte, wenigstens wieder ein kleines Bisschen davon zu haben.

Auf der Straße, die sie befahren, gibt es kaum Unebenheiten – auf die Tour folgt ein Album und darauf wieder eine Tour.

Und dann, nach dem ersten Viertel der Beautiful World-Tour, verletzt sich Howard die verdammte Lunge, die kollabiert.

Als der Arzt alles zum dritten Mal erklärt hat (ja, er kann bestätigen, dass eine Lunge ein lebenswichtiges Organ ist, aber Howard hat noch eine zweite, er atmet, die andere Lunge wird wieder entfaltet), ist Jason nicht mehr in Panik, aber das auch nur, weil er erschöpft ist und ihm das Adrenalin ausgegangen ist.

Jason hat die Arme um sich selbst geschlungen und versucht zu atmen, tiefe Atemzüge durch gespitzte Lippen. Mark sitzt weit ruhiger neben ihm, reibt ihm mit der flachen Hand kleine Kreise auf den unteren Rücken und wiederholt, was der Arzt gesagt hat.

„Es ist nur...“, sagt Jason und weiß nicht, wohin der Satz gehen soll. „Es ist nur... ich... verdammt, Krankenhaus, es ist eine Lunge, was wäre, wenn...“

Mark sagt alles noch einmal, nimmt seine Hand und Jason drückt zurück, in seiner Brust hat sich eine ganze Kugel gemischter Gefühle gebildet.

Sie sehen Howard nur kurz, als sie zusammen mit Fotografen hinein und wieder hinaus geführt werden. Er liegt in einem viel zu großen Bett, eingepackt in beängstigende Verbände, und sieht so... gedemütigt aus.

________________________________________

Manchmal weiß man nicht, worauf man wartet.

________________________________________

„Was machst du denn wieder hier?“

Jason zieht die Tür hinter sich zu, stellt seine Thermosflasche mit Kräutertee auf den Nachttisch und legt ein paar Zeitschriften und seine Ausgabe von "Les Misérables" daneben.

„Konnte nicht schlafen“, erwidert er ruhig und bringt es nicht über sich, Howards Blick zu begegnen.

Was er sagt stimmt, grundsätzlich, obwohl er gar nicht erst versucht hat, zu schlafen, sondern gleich nach dem Konzert seine Sachen zusammengepackt hat.

Er schlüpft aus seinen Turnschuhen, setzt sich auf das Fußende des Bettes, öffnet das Taschenbuch bei der umgeknickten Seite und widmet sich den Sorgen von Jean Valjean.

„Dann schlaf jetzt.“ Howards Stimme ist tatsächlich scheinbar ruhig, aber die Hände auf der Decke sind alles andere als locker.

Aus dem Augenwinkel nimmt Jason wahr, wie Howard vorsichtig zur Seite rutscht, um ihm Platz zu machen.

Nun hat Jason einen ganz trockenen Mund. Er schluckt. Er kann es kaum fassen – er ist hierher gekommen, es wollte das tun.

„Aber meine Kleider. Die haben vermutlich allerhand von draußen mitgebracht.“

Howard kneift die Augen zusammen, sieht ihn lange und eingehend an und Jason muss noch einmal schlucken.

In der Stille, die wegen des regelmäßigen Piepstons des Sauerstoffgeräts viel intensiver wirkt, legt Jason seinen Mantel ab, zieht sich erst die Hose und dann das Hemd aus und schlüpft danach in Boxershorts und Unterhemd unter die Decke.

Howards Augen sind blau, ganz nah und nervös. Und müde.

„Gut' Nacht“, murmelt Jason.

Howard schaut ihn noch etwas länger an, als wollte er sich sein Gesicht genau einprägen. Dann lehnt er sich langsam nach vorn, damit Jason genug Zeit hat, unzählige herumschwirrende Schmetterlinge im Bauch zu bekommen, und küsst ihn auf die Stirn.

Als er den Mund wegziehen will, fängt Jason diesen ab, hält ihn auf und küsst ihn, erst bedächtig, dann immer fordernder. Fünfzehn Jahre ohne genug Schlaf, um zu träumen, aber er weiß, woraus diese Träume bestanden hätten.

Er liegt etwas verkrümmt in Howards Armen, damit er ja nicht Howards Verletzung berührt, ist sich aber sehr bewusst, wo sich ihre Beine berühren und wie Howards Zunge in seinem Mund schmeckt. Etwas, das er nie hatte und ihm die ganze Zeit fehlte.

Sie lassen keuchend von einander ab und Howard hebt die Hand, streicht mit ihr über die Seite von Jasons Gesicht, über dessen hervorstehende Wangenknochen, fährt über dessen leichte Bartstoppeln und ist so zärtlich, als wäre Jason der Verletzte.

„Weißt du“, flüstert Jason, als er wieder sprechen kann, „du bist der einzige, neben dem ich je geschlafen habe.“

Howard nickt ernst, beinahe erleichtert, und lächelt dann breit und gluckst leise, was von einem Husten unterbrochen wird.

„Irgendwann, wenn's dir besser geht“, fährt Jason fort, sich der Tatsache bewusst, dass sich ihre Beine immer noch berühren und Howard mit den Zehen seine Waden streichelt, „möchte ich ausprobieren, was passiert, wenn wir nicht schlafen.“

Darauf sagt Howard ein paar Sachen, bei denen Jason sich fühlt, als würde er glühen, und küsst ihn, bis sie beide in einen Schlummer verfallen. Und das erste, was Jason am Morgen spürt, ist Howards Mund auf seinem, zärtlich und zögernd.

Nie war Jason glücklicher, wach zu sein.


End file.
